Sampheer
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = May 6th, |Date of death = |Height = 181 cm (5'11") |Weight = 74 kg (163 Ibs.) |Occupation = |Address = |Likes = Raw Fish |Dislikes = Cats |FamConnect = Parokruss (Father) Sorrek (Brother) Yoguri (Wife) Mosa (Son)}} 'Sampheer '(アビレル, Sanfia) is a who arrived on severely injured in . Born in , eight years after the destruction of , he never saw the home world of his race and was instead brought up on another planet - his parents having been dispatched on a mission during Planet Vegeta's decimation. Having never been exposed to Saiyan culture and despite his father's attempts to raise him according to Saiyan principles, Sampheer grew up with a different mindset more befitting of his peaceful environment. Although he did grow up to be a skilled fighter he despised killing his enemies. This became problematic as his parents pledged their loyalty to even after learning about the "tragedy" that befell Planet Vegeta. Sampheer was unwillingly drafted at a young age into the and sent to destroy worlds deemed unprofitable as many Saiyan babies before him were. With the end of the Planet Trade Organization in , Sampheer became free to do as he pleased. Unfortunately, the sins he committed as a planet destroyer would soon catch up to him as a intergalactic bounty hunter began pursuing the straggling members of the Planet Trade Organization. As one of the last remaining confirmed Saiyans, Sampheer became one of his prime targets and he pursued the young man throughout the until he damaged his spacecraft. Crash landing on Earth, a severely damaged Sampheer was found by a woman named Yoguri who nursed him back to health. Unfortunately, Sampheer's injuries left his body permanently damaged which resorted in a significant decrease in his power level. Now greatly weakened Sampheer was able to conceal his presence and assimilate to everyday life on Earth. During his stay he maintained his martial arts training and even fathered a son. Alas he would not live to see the boy's birth as he was found by his pursuer and executed. Since his death he has taken up residence in the . Appearance Sampheer is a lean built Saiyan standing at a slightly above average height with broad shoulders. His features strongly display his Saiyan genes as like most of his race he has dark hair, his being a bright brown and styled spiky and wild. Sampheer has a angular face featuring wide almond-shaped eyes that are also brown like his hair. His skin complexion is fair and mostly clear with some areas of his skin left with deep bruising from injuries sustained from his previous battles. His facial features are relatively thin. His nose has some considerable length but is of thin width while his lips aren't too obtrusive. While in the Planet Trade Organization he wore the of soldiers. After the organizations downfall he maintained the armor as his primary outfit until his arrival on Earth. After beginning his martial arts training he began wearing a white karate gi with his shirt often left open, his torso exposed. Wanting to cover up his scarring, Sampheer's lower stomach is wrapped inwhite bandages as are his legs. His left arm is also bandaged but in red instead of white. The accessories of his outfit include his signature red headband and the white belt that hoists up his matching pants. Emblazoned on the back of his shirt is a single kanji. Category:Other World Residents Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Personality Sampheer by far does not fit the stereotypical portrayal of Saiyans. While he is a talented martial artist who enjoys battle as much as any of his fellow Saiyans, he isn't too extreme with his thrill. He has become morally opposed to killing - having been forced to do it for the majority of his life. His beliefs were seen as pacifistic by his parents who ridiculed him for being weak. His rebelliousness against them fueling his resolve to never harm others, Sampheer intended to even fight his parents to show his devotion to peace. These efforts would fail as his parents were a millennium above him in strength. A crushed Sampheer was forcibly enlisted into the Planet Trade Organization where he began busting worlds as well as his spirit. As a planet destroyer he became hollow due to the savage nature of his work. He shed his bubbly outlook and became exactly what he did not want to be - a hardened killer. Empowered by rage towards his parents and the organization for which he worked, Sampheer even became enthralled in his work to the point which he felt his victims deserved their extermination because of their weakness. This ruthless persona was arguably not Sampheer's true self. He had not grown up a vicious monster but had been molded into one by the factors around him. Though he did not display it publicly Sampheer was hurting internally. He hated that he - a living being - had been forced by his parents to do the bidding of some evil overlord. He also felt like scum for not being able to resist the temptation to cause destruction. Was he a programmed killing machine or an individual? It was a dilemma that jumbled his mind. The later collapse of the Planet Trade Organization brought Sampheer his freedom. No longer bound by the command of someone else, Sampheer was free to become his own man again so he took the opportunity. Traveling throughout the galaxy restored his former self piece by piece. Observing the culture of tranquil peoples reminded Sampheer that he had the freedom to choose his destiny. This also made him take responsibility for his own atrocities as he was able to admit that at some point he began destroying planets out of his own will. His fated crash landing on Earth only helped in his mental recovery as falling in love gave him something he never had before - something to protect. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Relationships Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Sampheer's name is derived from a vegetable as is traditional for Saiyans. His namesake is the , an edible plant that grows along coasts. *This is the second incarnation of this character. *His appearance is derived from Sagara Sanosuke of Rurouni Kenshin. Category:Other World Residents Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased